A database deployment infrastructure can be a service layer of a database management system that simplifies the deployment of database objects and other design time artifacts by providing a declarative approach for defining these design time artifacts and ensuring a consistent deployment into the database management system environment (DBMS), based on a transactional all-or-nothing deployment model and implicit dependency management. Such an approach can leverage capabilities of a modern high-speed DBMS, such as for example the HANA in-memory DBMS available from SAP SE of Walldorf, Germany, which can provide very high performance relative to disk-based approaches.
Additionally, using various customization-enabling integrated development environments (IDE), such as for example the HANA Studio available for use with the HANA IM-DBMS, a user may create information models, tables, landscapes, etc. on a different system or systems than that on which a DBMS is executed. Transport of data from the database to the other systems can be accomplished using a design time table import (DTTI) object rather than requiring recreation of an entire table or set of tables in the target system.
Furthermore, organization of database artifacts during development can be driven by semantic properties instead of technical reasons. For example, configuration files can include one file that describes several parameters instead of having several files that each describes a single parameter. However, these various parameters may not be ordered in a single parameter file in a manner that enables all of the dependencies between the design time artifacts to be properly resolved at run time. In other words, one or more cyclic dependencies can be created. As used herein, cyclic dependencies refer to situations in which a design time artifact that requires the result of another action (e.g. a call to another design time artifact, loading of data into a table, creation of a view, or the like) is called before the result is completed.